Cyberpunk in Zootopia
by Mr Black and White
Summary: Two Human brother's have landed in the world of Zootopia, join these two Human's as their forced to survive by robbing and hacking in a world where they are the only Human's and no one has seen them before...
1. The Arrival

Authors Note: Hi there readers this is my second story and I'm doing a different story here. But I think you guys will love it also I changed the title because I thought 'Zootopia and Mr Mysterious' sounded a bit cheesy.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Zootopia they belong to Disney, the characters I do own are our two main Human's in this book named Victor (or Vic) and Teddy Webb.

Also there maybe grammar mistakes and things like that because I'm Dyslexic and the word document I use is pretty bad so sorry about that.

Anyway grab that popcorn, turn off the lights, sit back and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1

The Arrival

This chapter is set two years before the events of the movie.

Vic opened his eyes with a start and gasped for air like he had just surfaced from the water, he had blonde hair and wore a black leather jacket with a white T-shirt, light blue Jeans and red and black trainers, he sat up and looked around, breathing heavily, it was dark but he could see that he was in a forest. He could feel pain on his left cheek it felt like he had burnt it, he reached up and touched his cheek as soon as his finger tips touched it, pain ran through his cheek, Vic winced in pain, then his eye's widened knowing that something was a miss.

"Teddy" he whispered, he looked around and saw his seven year old brother lying on the ground, Teddy had brown hair and wore a long black sleeved T-shirt with black Jeans and blue Sneakers.

"TEDDY!" Vic exclaimed as he got to his feet ran over to his little brother, he kneeled down and gently shook his brother "Teddy?" he asked worriedly before he heard his brother cough and slowly start to wake up, Vic sighed a relief.

* * *

Teddy's P.O.V

I woke up to see my sixteen year old brother Victor kneeling down next to me with a smile.

"Thank god your ok" he said

"Hi big brother" I said back to him as I sat up, suddenly I felt cold and my body started to shake.

"Your cold" he said in concern.

"It's fine" I said as my teeth chattered.

"It's not fine here" he said as he took off his leather jacket and put it around my shoulders, instantly I felt the warmth of his jacket and stopped shaking.

"Thanks" I said as I looked up into his green eyes, he just smiled and said "no problem." He stood up and offered his hand, I took it and he helped me up onto my feet, it was then that I realized he had a burn mark covering the whole of his left cheek.

"Oh my gosh Vic your cheek" I said worriedly as I pointed to his cheek.

"I know and it hurts like hell" he said.

"But how did you get it?" I asked.

"I can't remember but it feels recent" he said.

I looked around and saw we were in a forest and I looked up and saw the moon high in the sky "where are we?... where's mum and dad?" I asked feeling scared.

"I'm not sure" Vic said and he started walking deeper into forest and I followed after him.

* * *

After ten minutes of walking through the dark forest they came to the edge of a cliff that overlooked a city they never saw before there were weird looking skyscrapers, one looked like a squids tentacle and the whole city shone like a Christmas tree, it truly was a thing of beauty.

"Wow" Vic said in astonishment " never remember seeing a city like this."

"It could be New York" Teddy said.

Vic thought for a moment before he shook his head "no I don't remember seeing a big skyscraper that looks like a squids tentacle on the internet"

"Yeah it looks weird" Teddy said.

"Come on lets go check it out" Vic said patting Teddy on the back before walking along the edge of the cliff, Teddy following after him.

"Where are we going?" Teddy asked.

"I don't know yet... maybe some sort of road" Vic said as he parted some bushes and saw black tarmac "oh here we are" Vic said happily and started walking down the road with Teddy walking beside him.

* * *

Twenty minutes later and Vic and Teddy saw a road sign, Vic reached into his pocket and pulled out a small torch and shone it on the sign, there was faint writing on the sign.

"Welcome to Zootopia where anyone can be anything" Vic read out.

"I've never heard of Zootopia before" Teddy said confused

"Me neither" Vic said just as puzzled "lets keep moving."

Another twenty minutes later they came to the outskirts of the city. They walked down a deserted street, there were no cars on the road and no people walking on the street.

"Where is everyone?" Teddy asked.

"I'm not sure but it is the middle of the night so they could be at home asleep" Vic concluded.

"Well first things first we should find a hospital to get your wound heeled" Teddy said pointing at Vic's cheek.

"Look at you slick" Vic teased looking down at Teddy who rolled his eye's.

"Hey I may be seven but I'm smart" Teddy argued back.

"sure you are" Vic teased as he ruffled his brother's hair.

"Get off" Teddy said as he smacked away his brothers hand.

* * *

Ten minutes later they saw a building across the road that said 'Zootopia Central Hospital'.

"Look there's a hospital" Teddy said with delight and he started walking towards it with following Vic behind him.

They entered the hospital, the lobby was all white with clear marble flooring and in front of them was the reception desk with the receptionist who was sitting behind the desk, the receptionist was a female black Panther but Vic and Teddy couldn't see because she was reading a newspaper which blocked their view, Vic and Teddy walked up to the desk.

"Excuse me" Vic said politely

"Yes how may I help you?" the receptionist asked as she put down her newspaper then her eyes widened as she saw what was standing in front of her, Vic and Teddy looked back at her also wide eyed and all of them frozen with fear, Teddy and Vic were the ones to break the ice.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" they both screamed and sprinted out of the hospital and down into an alleyway. Both of them hid behind a dumpster panting heavily.

"What the hell was that?" Teddy asked.

"A Panther I think" Vic replied looking round the corner to see if anything followed them.

"I know that but why is there one that can talk and works in a hospital?" Teddy asked with fear in his voice.

"Why are you asking me the questions?" Vic asked sounding stressed "for once can you stop asking me these stupid questions for FIVE MINUTES!" he shouted angrily. Teddy's eyes started to water and he sat down and brought his knees to his chest and started to cry.

"I want to go home" he said and burrowed his face into his knees. Vic sighed and rubbed his face then sat down beside his little brother and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey listen bud" Vic said softly "I'm sorry for shouting at you it's just that I don't know where we are and why I am seeing animals that act like humans and talk like humans, this has got to be some dream or something".

"If this is a dream then why haven't we woken up yet?" Teddy asked as he looked up into his big brothers face.

"I don't know" Vic said looking down in defeat, they sat there for a few minutes before they heard police sirens, Vic perked up when he heard this "right on your feet soldier" he said as he got to his feet.

"Where are we going?" Teddy asked.

"Don't know but I always wanted to be a fugitive if this is a dream" Vic said with a smile.

"Please don't tell me it's because that movie you keep watching" Teddy said sounding annoyed as he got to his feet. Vic looked at him with a bigger smile.

"Of course 'The Fugitive' is a good movie" Vic said joyfully, Teddy rolled his eyes at his answer.

"Your not Harrison Ford Vic or the character he was playing who was a professional Doctor" Teddy said and Vic looked at him in surprise.

"Since when did you know so much about that movie?" Vic said in disbelief

"Since you kept playing it in your room every Friday with the volume way too high" Teddy said in irritation, Vic chuckled at that.

"That's what big brothers do, annoy the hell out of the little brother" Vic teased then they heard a screeching of car tires "come on lets get out of here" Vic started running deeper down the alleyway Teddy sighed and followed after Vic.

* * *

After twelve minutes of weaving through deserted streets and alleyways they came to an abandoned factory complex on the outskirts of town.

"Good we can sleep here" Vic said as he pulled open an old rusty door which opened with a creak and stepped inside Teddy slowly following behind, he was beginning to drift off to sleep and Vic noticed this.

"Come on sit here" Vic said pointing to the wall and Teddy sat up against the wall.

"Not the most comfy place in the world" Teddy complained.

"Well get used to it" Vic said as he sat down beside Teddy.

"Do you think this is a dream?" Teddy asked.

"I don't know but I have a feeling deep down that this isn't a dream" Then Vic looked at Teddy with a reassuring smile "but that's just me."

Teddy yawned "well goodnight" Teddy said and he drifted off to sleep.

"Goodnight Teddy" Vic muttered as he too began to drift off.

* * *

Victor's P.O.V

 _I was in the canteen when I heard the news. I sat down at a table with a chicken and Mayo sandwich when one of my college friends called Toby sat next to me looking pale_

"H _ey Vic heard the news" Toby said fearfully._

"N _o... what?" I asked confused._

" _North Korea has declared war with us and the United States"_

 _I huffed "Toby your over reacting North Korea would never declare war on anybody because they would know the consequences"_

"T _hen look at this" Toby said as he threw down a newspaper, I looked at it and the headlines said 'World War III has BEGUN!', I looked at it in horror._

"O _h no" I muttered._

"T _oo right Buster" Toby said as he put his head down on the table like he had given up on life "this is nuclear war and that's not all of it"._

 _I look down at him "what do you mean?"_

" _I looked on my phone at the latest news reports and North Korea is launching missile strikes all over the world, a dozen of them are going to hit London". My heart skipped a beat 'that's where I live' I thought to myself then I realized that my little brother had broken up from school early, quick as a flash I ran out of the canteen, out of the college and ran full speed to the train station, as soon as I got there I jumped onto the first train to London I was surprised that the trains weren't cancelled._

* * *

 _As soon as the train pulled into 'London Victoria Station' I saw a sight that chilled me to the bone the platforms were filled with injured civilians some worse then others. I ran out of the train and onto the platform, I saw police officers and soldiers directing civilians to different platforms, there were Doctors and Nurses treating the wounded, I weaved through the massive crowed looking to see if any of my family had made it out, when I didn't see any of them any where I made my way towards the entrance to the station and I saw a sight that could make even the toughest of men tremble. The sky was Orange and there was smoke everywhere I looked down, the streets and nearly every building was on fire._

" _HEY KID!" a gruff voice shouted then I felt a hand grab my arm, I looked back to see a soldier, holding a SA80A2 Assault Rifle in the other hand "what are you out here everyone has been instructed to stay here and wait to be evacuated."_

" _I need to find my brother" I said._

"S _orry kid you can't go out there maybe they are in the station somewhere" he said, feeling his grip loosen I managed to break free and sprint out of the station. "HEY KID STOP RIGHT THERE!" he screamed as he chased after me but I didn't listen, I ran down the street and into an alleyway I saw a fence in front of me I picked up the pace then jumped up and grabbed the top of the fence then pulled myself up and landed on my feet on the other side._

 _I ran for a bit more until I was satisfied that I had lost him then I made my way to my apartment whilst avoiding fire trucks and police cars until I finally made it to my destination. My heart dropped as I saw the apartment block where I live was on fire, there were no fire trucks probably because that 80% of this city was on fire, my hands turned into fists as I felt anger boil up inside me then I heard a scream it sounded like my brother. Determination ran through my veins as I shouldered down the lobby door "I have to get my brother" I kept saying to myself as I ran up the stairs, I could feel the heat of the fire a couple of floors above me, then I came to my apartment door '15' it read in gold. I shouldered down the door and as soon as the door flung open a gush of burning hot air hit my face nearly knocking me over from the force it hit me, the living room was full of smoke as I stumbled through the room coughing and spluttering._

" _TEDDY!" I screamed as I made my way down the hallway "TEDDY WHERE ARE YOU" then I heard him._

"I _n my room" I heard Teddy croak out, he sounded weak._

"S _tay there I'm coming" I said as I made my way towards his room, then I heard a crack I looked up and saw that the ceiling was on fire and a piece of red hot wood fell and hit my left cheek, I screamed in pain and clutched my cheek with my left hand, the pain was agonising but I had to carry on, soon I found my brothers room, I opened the door and saw my little brother huddled in the corner._

" _TEDDY!" I exclaimed with happiness and I ran over to him._

" _Victor" he croaked and held out his arms, I crouched down and embraced him in a hug and he hugged back._

"C _ome on lets get out of here" I said as we broke the hug, we walked to the door but then the ceiling in the hallway collapsed completely blocking our only way out._

"W _e're trapped" Teddy said in horror, I just stood there in horror as I saw the flames get closer and closer, me and Teddy ran back to the corner and huddled together, I heard splintering sounds above us and I looked up to see that the ceiling was caving in and this when I new that this was the end._

" _Vic" I heard Teddy say, I looked down at him and he looked up at me with watery eyes "I'm scared" I smiled down at him and said to him "never be afraid ok?" he just nodded then everything went black._

* * *

Vic gasped as he sat up then stood up, he looked at his hands then started patting himself down like he was looking for something. "I'm alive" Vic said with surprise and looked at his surroundings and saw that he was still in the abandoned factory, "I know what happened" Vic muttered "I know this is not a dream anymore this is real"

"What's real?" Teddy asked as he started to wake up then he looked at his surroundings "we are still here"

"Yes we are and I know why"

"Why?"

Vic knelt down in front of Teddy looking deadly serious "Teddy I'm so sorry but the reason we are here is because we died in a fire"

"What?" Teddy asked in horror.

"Listen ok this burn mark is proof of what happened, you were in our apartment when the attack happened"

"What attack"

"Before we died my friend Toby said that North Korea had declared war on us and that they launched a missile strike on London, I came to save you... but we... I think you can guess" Vic finished and he looked at the ground in sorrow.

Teddy's eyes began to water "I-I-I don't un-un-understand" he stuttered as he began to cry again.

Vic sighed and put a hand on his little brothers shoulder "I know and I don't expect you too but listen it's just us now ok? We are the only ones in this world and are going to have to survive on our own and I swear I will never let anyone happen to you ok?" Teddy looked up into his brothers eyes and saw how serious he was, Teddy rubbed his nose and put on a brave face.

"Ok Vic what are we going to do?"

"Right lets get down to business" Vic said with a smile.

* * *

Authors Note: so there we go the first chapter of a long adventure. Hope you liked this chapter, the next chapter will be them prepping for the long road ahead of them.

Until then goodnight, good luck and look after yourself.


	2. Prepping for the Road Ahead

Authors Note: next chapter, I hope you enjoy. Also sorry for the wait I have been doing college work and I haven't had a lot of free time.

So grab your popcorn, turn off the lights, sit back and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 2

Prepping for the Road Ahead

"Right lets get down to Business" Vic said with a smile.

"One thing first how are we going to get food" Teddy said.

"Easy we go over to a cash machine and I use my elite hacker skills" Vic said as he pulled out his phone from his pocket and in the other pocket he pulled out a metal fake credit card with wires attached to it.

"What's that?" Teddy asked.

"This is my little hacking tool to get us easy money"

"How do you use it?"

"That's my little secret" Vic said with a sly smile.

"Seriously" Teddy said in a deadpan tone.

"Yeah"

"Ok so how will we get to a cash machine aren't they in public areas?"

Vic thought for a moment "mmm you have a point there" he said then he clicked his fingers "I got it"

"What?"

"We get masks or bandages"

"How will we get those?"

"Bandages easy, masks not so much, but if we go to the hospital and go round the back where there are less people or in this case animals we can find the place where they store the bandages."

"Here's the thing" Teddy said with his hands clamped together in a praying motion as he was thinking "1: how easy is it for us to go walking around a hospital filled with animals while looking for a room at the same time, and 2: even if we do get these bandages and put them on, wont the animals on the street look at us"

Vic thought again "1: good point and 2: they would look at us but hopefully they won't think anything of it"

Teddy sighed then looked up at his brother "ok then Vic lets do it... oh by the you will be wanting this back I believe" Teddy said pointing to the leather jacket he was still wearing.

"Keep it suits you" Vic replied with a smile before he reached in the pockets of his leather jacket and pulled out his black leather driving gloves "but I will need these" he said putting them on and opened the door of the factory and exited with Teddy close behind.

* * *

Fifteen minutes of stealthily weaving down alleyways they finally made it round the back of the hospital where the loading bay was, they hid behind a dumpster and peeked around the corner and saw a large lorry parked in front of one of the loading bay entrances. They saw a grey wolf holding a clipboard and seemed to be writing something down.

"What are we going to do there's someone blocking our way in" Teddy whispered.

Vic looked around for something then he saw by his feet a soda can with still a little bit of juice left in "perfect" Vic muttered and he threw it, the can whizzed through the air and landed on the bonnet of the lorry then slid off and fell onto the floor with a clank. The wolf looked up from his clipboard and looked towards the sound.

"Hello?" the wolf said "is anyone there?" he got no reply so he made his way towards the front of the lorry, seeing Vic's chance he grabbed Teddy's wrist and sprinted towards the back of the lorry then he climbed up through the loading bay and helped Teddy up, they both stood there looking at the tones of boxes.

"Step one, getting in... check" Vic said as he pretended to tick an imaginary box on a notepad.

"Hey Vic there's a door over there" Teddy said pointing to a door at the back of the room, Vic patted Teddy on the back and they slowly made there way towards the door. Vic slowly opened the door and peered through he looked left then right to see that they were in a hallway, Vic and Teddy entered the hallway.

* * *

"Which way?" Teddy asked looking left and right.

"Lets go right" Vic said as he started walking down the hallway with Teddy close beside him.

"By the way I'm not wearing these bandages every time we go out, with the money we get I'm going to buy a hoodie, Black goggles or ski goggles and some sort of bandanna" Teddy said quietly.

"Not a bad choice going for one of those modern 'Assassins Creed' looks" Vick said as he looked down at his little brother who nodded back.

"Yeah something like that"

* * *

Soon they both came to a corner at the end of the hallway and cautiously peered around, they saw another long hallway but with about ten doors either side and a set of double door at the end 'no one, good' Vick thought and they quietly tip toed down the hallway reading the signs next to the doors until they came to the last door on their right which said 'Store Room'.

"It's this one" Vic whispered as he opened the door and entered the room.

* * *

As soon as they entered they saw shelves stacked high with medicine of various variety's and other medical equipment. Both of them split up and looked at each shelf on either side of the room, before long Vic heard Teddy say "found them" Vic looked behind him to see Teddy holding a plastic see through box that said 'bandages' on it.

"Great work" Vic said with a smile and ruffled his brothers hair.

"Will you stop that" Teddy said as he shook his head.

"Sorry lets get out of here" Vic said as he opened the door and exited with Teddy still holding the box.

* * *

When they were out in the hallway there hearts skipped a beat when they saw two security guards blocking their way out, one security guard was a leopard and the other was a tiger and they both spotted them and froze.

"Shit" Vic muttered.

"What in the hell are those things?" the tiger asked in a female tone.

"I don't know" the leopard replied in a deep, male tone.

Vic and Teddy looked at each other then looked behind to see the double doors behind them.

"Screw it" Vic said and quick as a flash him and Teddy barged open the door and ran down the hallway on the other side passing wards, offices, patients, doctors and nurses of various animal species who just stared at them in shock.

"Hey stop right there" they heard the tiger shout but they kept running not daring to look back. They ran down hallways left and right until they came to the lobby and ran straight out the front door where they saw that they were in a square with lots of animals going about their business. But they carried on running with the security guards hot on their heels, dodging mammals left right and centre.

"This wasn't part of the plan Vic" Teddy said with the box underneath his armpit.

"Of course it was, I just thought what better way to get us on the front lines of the newspaper than to run into a square with lots of witnesses" Vic said sarcastically.

"Quit the sarcasm Vic" Teddy said angrily as he and Vic both passed a red fox with a small fennec fox walking with him, they both watched the two humans run past them and the red fox lifted his shades with shock plastered on his face.

"Hey Finnick did you just see that" the fox asked his friend.

"I sure did Nick, what the hell are they" Finnick said with shock as well.

"I have no idea" Nick said then he shook his head then put his shades back on his muzzle "anyway come on Finnick those popsicles won't sell themselves"

* * *

Meanwhile Vic and Teddy were still being chased by the two security guards as they kept running Vic saw a wolf sitting on a bench reading a new paper with a black trench coat placed on the bench beside him, as Vic ran past the bench he picked up the coat in one swipe.

"HEY!" he heard the wolf shout behind him but he didn't care and carried on running as he put the trench coat which fitted him like a glove.

"Vic" Teddy said as he started to pant rapidly "I... don't... think... I can keep this... up for much... longer"

"Don't give up yet I know a way to lose them" Vick said as they ran down an alleyway with the guards still following them, Vic and Teddy heard police sirens in the distance. They turned the corner and stopped in there tracks to see a wooden fence in front of them.

"Was this the way to lose them?" Teddy said with one eyebrow raised.

"Shut it Teddy there's always a way to get out of these kind of situations" Vic said as he looked for a way out then he saw a little opening just big enough for his little brother to get through but then he heard "got ya" he turned around to see the two security guards behind them.

"Give back what you stole and come with us" the tiger said.

Vic leaned down to his brother "Teddy" he whispered, Teddy looked at him and Vic motioned with his eyes to look behind him which he did, he looked at the fence and then saw the opening in the fence, he looked at his brother who gave him a wink and a smile. Quick as a flash they both ran towards the fence, Teddy crawled through the little opening and Vic jumped up and grabbed the top of the fence and pulled himself up and over, he landed his two feet then helped his little brother up and ran down the alleyway.

* * *

After five minutes of running they stopped both of them had their hands on their knees panting rapidly, after a couple of minutes they looked at each other and started to laugh they were like that for forty seconds.

"Oh my god that was so fun" Vic said as he wiped a tear away from his eye.

"Yeah that was surprisingly" Teddy said as he sat down on top of the box.

"Well lets get back to the factory" Vic said and they started walking back to the factory.

* * *

It took them nearly half an hour because they took a different root so they wouldn't compromise their new home from the security guards but they made it home eventually. Vic opened up the door and him and Teddy entered, Vic closed the door behind him. They walked deeper into the factory and walked up some steps to the 1st floor and found an old office that was in ok condition when they entered the office there was a window that overlooked the ground floor of the factory, in the centre of the room there was a long table with a chair either side of the table. Teddy walked up to the table and put the box down on the table.

"Right that's step one done, step two getting some money" Vic said as he opened up the box and pulled out a roll of cloth he grabbed one end of it and started wrapping it around his head, he winced a bit when the cloth touched his burnt cheek but he carried on, soon his head was completely covered in white cloth apart from a slit where Teddy could see his eyes.

"How do I look?" Vic asked and Teddy giggled and said "you look like the invisible man"

"Well its better than nothing" Vic said as he shrugged.

"We should have got some medicine for your cheek while we were at the hospital" Teddy said.

"Yeah... oh well too late now plus I can deal with it" Vic said as he picked up the cloth that he had set down on the table.

"Right your turn now" Vic said as walked towards Teddy, Teddy gulped and muttered "I'm not going to like this"

* * *

Ten minutes later they were walking on the street both with bandages covering their faces walking past animals who just looked at them.

"This is stupid" Teddy whispered annoyingly.

"Well it would be harder to get money if we didn't do this" Vic retorted back and Teddy let out a deep sigh. Soon they found a cash machine and Vic walked up to it and pulled out his phone with the metal card attached to it.

"How long does this take?" Teddy asked looking over his brothers shoulder or trying to look.

"Not long, a minute tops" Vic said as he typed stuff down on his phone and pressed buttons on the bank machine soon enough Teddy heard Vic say "and done" Vic turned around holding about ten dollar notes or zollar notes in this case, all the notes added up to a hundred in total.

"Like stealing candy from a baby" Vic said with a chuckle as he put the notes in his pocket.

"Now what?" Teddy asked.

"Now lets go shopping" Vic said.

* * *

About an hour later they entered the factory with four shopping bags and Vic was wearing a black 'Jaxon & James Detroit Trilby hat' with the price tag still on the back, they walked up to the office and set everything down on the table and undid their bandages and threw them on the table as well as the hat.

"Right" Vic said as he pulled out a note pad and pen (which he had bought) from his pocket with writing on it "we've got clothes, food?" Teddy pulled a big packet of crisps "make that nibbles we'll have to go out for proper food, anyway we also have drinks, blankets and also an electric lamp... oh and tooth brushes and toothpaste" Vic finished as he ticked everything off in his notepad and set it down on the table.

"Shall we unpack everything now?" Teddy asked Vic, Vic looked out the window and saw the sun starting to set.

"Nah" he said as he sat down on one of the chairs, he grabbed one of the bags and pulled out two scotch (or whisky) glasses, a bottle of water and another bottle which Vic read the label, on it said 'Stu and Bonnie Hopps's Delicious Ribena', Vic then placed them all on the table and unscrewed the lid of the Ribena and poured a little bit in both glasses then opened up the water bottle and poured its contents into each glass and the liquid turned a faint pinky red. Vic handed one of the glasses to Teddy who took it and sat on a chair next to his brother.

"So" Vic started as he raised his glass in the air "to a new future" and held his glass out to Teddy who hesitated at first then he clinked his glass against his brothers "to a new future" he muttered back and they both downed their drink.

* * *

Authors Note: and there you have it they got some basic survival stuff for the long road ahead. By the way I'm not sponsored by Ribena but you haven't had it I would suggest for you to try it its breathtaking but that's just my opinion.

But anyway goodnight, good luck and look after yourself.


	3. A Business Falls

Authors Note: hello dear readers sorry for the wait it's been busy on my end but I'm back. Also this chapter takes place two years later towards the end of the movie just to let you know.

Again sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes, point them out in the reviews and I'll get around to it.

Anyway grab your popcorn, turn off the lights, sit back and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 3

A Business Falls

Two Years later after Nick's graduation.

It had been one year since Vic and Teddy started to help the homeless, mammals who couldn't find work and mammals wrongly convicted of murder and robbery. Slowly but surely they built a community and a business (called Cyber Industries) that helped mammals onto their feet and more helpless mammals came to their aid for jobs, food and shelter. But Vic's and Teddy's business wasn't a clean one, it was still a criminal business, but it was a risk that they all took and Vic made a vow to always protect his new family and the business and to bring the true criminals to justice without law and order, but one day the business was going to get the biggest hit ever.

* * *

Location: Precinct 1, outside the interrogation room.

"You ready corrots" Nick said as he placed his paw on the door handle.

"Ready as I'll ever be" Judy said with a hearty smile.

"Right time to end this case once and for all" Nick said as he opened the door to the interrogation room.

* * *

In the interrogation sat ex Mayor Bellwether looking down at the floor, when she heard the door open she looked up to see the two mammals she despised the most in this world

"Well hello Officer Hopps and Officer Wilde" she said with disdain.

"All right Bellwether we'll cut to the chase" Nick said as he placed the gun that shot the Night Howler pellets "where did you get this because we spoke to Dug, Walter and Jesse and they all say that you were the one who gave them the gun and the Night Howlers for them to use, so here's the main question who is your supplier."

"Like I would tell you guys" Bellwether said crossing her arms and giving them the death glare.

"Alright listen" Judy said "if you tell us then maybe we can sort something out for you"

"Like what? Lowering my prison sentence" Bellwether let out a dry chuckle "face it Judy I'm not going to be let out of prison for a long time with a crime that I committed."

"But you could help us for the greater good" Judy said as she sat down on the opposite side of the table.

"Why should I help you?" Bellwether said as she leaned forward like she wanted to hear Judy's answer.

"Because you wanted to protect prey by kicking out the predators right?"

"Yes"

"Well if you don't tell us your supplier then they will find a new buyer who could use it for even worse things, and I know deep down you don't want that."

Bellwether sighed and took her glasses off and rubbed her eye's "all right you got me there" she said as she put he glasses back on "ok I'll tell you..."

* * *

"BOGO! We have it!" Judy said bursting into Bogo's office with her notepad in her paw with Nick casually following behind her.

"You know who was Bellwether's supplier then" Bogo said as he sat up straighter in his chair.

"Yes we do and Bellwether told us that their boss is someone called Cyberpunk who ever he is" Judy said as she finished reading her notepad.

Bogo slammed his hoof on his desk nearly breaking it with pure rage and startling Nick and Judy "of course it would be him" he said as he gritted his teeth.

"Who, who is he?" Judy asked.

"That's just the question Judy... who is he?" Bogo said as he got up from his chair and walked over to the a board on the wall that said 'Most Wanted' on it.

"Sir, I don't understand" Judy said in confusion.

"No I don't expect you to" Bogo said looking down at her "so I'll start from the beginning" Bogo went back to his desk and sat down and motioned Nick and Judy to take a seat which they did. "two years ago I got a call from the 'Zootopia Central Bank' they said that they had been hacked and they had lost over five million Zollars so we tried to find the hackers IP address but we just got one word on our database and that was 'Cyberpunk' nothing else. Ever since that bastard has been hacking banks, companies, wealthy mammals and even a casino which has shocked me and every time... that name came up."

"Sounds like quiet the elite" Nick said with a smile.

Bogo looked at him with a scowl "I don't know what your smiling about Nick this guy has made more money than you have sold popsicles."

"Ouch that hurts me" Nick said sarcastically putting his paw to his heart.

"Shut it Wilde!" Bogo shouted.

"But surely we know what this guy looks like" Judy said.

"Well trust me Judy if I knew what he or she looked like I wouldn't be having this conversation but one thing I do know is that this guy is smart, too smart, he or she needs to be locked up before they can do any more damage. And quiet frankly I want to see this guy in person and punch his face because he has robbed from me too and I want to punch it out of him." Bogo said angrily as he got up from his desk and walked to the door "do you have a location on his hideout" he asked.

"Yes" Judy said confidently

"Lets get this hacker scum" he said as he walked out of his office followed by Nick and Judy.

* * *

Fifteen minutes before.

Location: abandoned factory complex.

The office of the factory had been completely refurbished, it now had new cream coloured paint on the walls, blinds on the window that were currently down and a big long table with now several black leather chairs for when Vic held meetings with his associates. The chair at the head of the table was a large imposing wing-back Chesterfield where Vic would sit.

Vic was sitting there when he got a knock at the door. He reached under the table and flicked the switch which dimmed the office lights and turned on a light behind him so his associates could only see his silhouette.

"Enter" he said.

The door slowly opened and a racoon popped his head round the door.

"Excuse me sir you have someone who is seeking help" the racoon said.

"Mammals normally do need my help... very well send them in" Vic said and the racoon nodded and opened the door. A black female Scottie dog came in.

"Please have a seat" Vic said.

"Thank you" the Scottie dog said as she sat down at the opposite end of the table, slightly unnerved that she couldn't see Vic's face.

"So what can I do for you" Vic said leaning back on his chair.

"Well I need your help sir" she said in a shaky voice.

"Many do but continue" Vic said.

"Well you see" she began "I have two wonderful children one girl one boy, both well behaved and I love them to bits and they both came to Zootopia for a better life and seeking their dream jobs and..." she stopped and started to cry a little. Vic motioned the racoon to a table under the window which had various bottles of alcohol. Understanding what his boss was telling him he went over and poured a shot glass of gin and went back to the Scottie dog and handed it to her. "thank you" she muttered as she took the glass from him and took a small sip then placed the glass on the table "and well five years later I got a call from the hospital saying that my son and daughter had been in a serious fight. I knew the day before that my daughter got a promotion in her work, she called me you see and she and my son were going to celebrate. So I went down to Zootopia and visited them and..." she hesitated before taking another sip of her drink then took a deep breath. "And what I saw broke my heart, their faces were so badly beaten and scratched that I could barely noticed them and... my son would never be the same again more than my daughter."

"In what way?" Vic asked sounding intrigued.

"One of the attackers he...he...he gouged his eye's out" she said and started to cry again and Vic's eyes widened in shock but she couldn't see.

"I'm so sorry, what did you do then?" Vic asked.

"I went to the police, they found the attackers and they stood in front of the court. During the court case I found out that these two animals had friends in high places and they bailed them out. The court let them off with no fine or anything, I could not believe what I was hearing and I looked over to those two animals and they smiled at me and it made me angry that these two would go free."

Vic let all the information sink in then he said "and you came to me to deal with them"

"Yes" she said.

"And what will you give me in return"

"Anything" she said leaning on the table sounding desperate.

Vic thought for a moment then he said "very well I'll do this for a payment of two hundred Zollars."

"Done" she said quickly and happily as she reached into her handbag and brought out the money and two pictures "here's the pictures of the two attackers and their names are on the back" she said handing them to the racoon.

"Thank you very much Mrs?" Vic asked.

"Green" she replied as got up off the chair and headed to the door.

"Well Mrs Green keep an eye out for the newspaper you may find that they will be on it very soon" Vic said with a evil smile. Mrs green nodded her approval and left leaving Vic and the racoon.

"So what now sir" the racoon said to Vic.

"Pass those photos onto our hitmammals branch they will sort it out also there's a folder in that filing cabinet over there" Vic said pointing to a filing cabinet in one corner of the room. The racoon walked over to the filing cabinet and opened it "look for a folder that is red coloured and says 'Kill List'" Vic described and the racoon found it and pulled out the red folder "take that down to the hitmammal branch as well, give them something to work on" Vic finished.

"Yes sir" the racoon said and left the room with the folder under his arm.

Vic sighed as the door closed and he flicked the switch and bringing the office back to it's normal mood. He got up from his chair stretching his back and walked to a door behind his chair, he opened it which lead him into his new living room which had one black leather sofa and two black leather arm chairs which surrounded a small glass coffee table and there was a big flat screen TV nailed to the wall.

Vic closed the door behind him and saw his brother sitting on the sofa currently polishing his guitar that Vic bought him three months ago. Teddy looked behind him to see that his big brother had entered the room.

"Alright big brother, hows being the Godfather going for you" Teddy said as turned back and continued polishing his guitar.

"Teddy I told you I'm not a Godfather, I'm just running a business that deals with cold hearted criminals, selling weapons, selling Night Howlers and stealing from the rich" Vic said as he sat down on one of the armchairs.

"Oh my mistake, your Robbin Hood gone Rambo" Teddy said not looking up from his guitar.

"Shut it Teddy" Vic said sounding slightly annoyed.

"By the way heard the news?" Teddy asked as he set down his shiny guitar.

"What, that the ZPD has their first bunny cop about six months ago" Vic laughed at that part "it's funny, and I bet that little bunny won't even crack it's first case."

Teddy smiled as he handed a newspaper to Vic whilst saying "well prepare karma to backlash you Vic because that bunny is smarter than she seems."

Vic looked at the headlines, 'Bunny Cop and Fox Cracks the Biggest Crime in History' Vic's eyes widened as he looked at the picture which was Nick and Judy smiling at the camera and Mrs Bellwether being put in the back of a squad car, Vic's eye's looked at the date of the news paper "Teddy this paper was six months ago why show me now."

"because you were so damn busy but it's the recent newspaper I want to show you" Teddy said handing another newspaper to Vic who took it and looked at the headlines, 'ZPD's First Fox' it read.

"I don't get it what's so important about a fox" Vic said looking at Teddy with confusion.

"Well one it's the same fox that cracked the case and two we bumped into that fox two years ago ring any bells?" Teddy asked, Vic looked closer at the picture then it clicked.

"Oh so it is but why are you showing me these newspaper reports?" Vic asked.

"well on the first newspaper Mrs Bellwether got arrested and she is one of our buyers yes?"

"Yes"

"well the fact is, is that I looked at some CCTV footage in Precinct 1 because I like watching their interrogation sessions I find their like a movie and one particular I saw Bellwether and she has spilled the beans on our location to that bunny and fox."

"WHAT!" Vic exlaimed and jumped out of his seat like he had been stung by a wasp "how long ago was this?"

"About five minutes ago" Teddy said still cool as a cucumber.

"Why didn't you tell me anything" Vic said russing over to a chest of draws and pulled out a roll of cloth from a draw and started wrapping the cloth around his head.

"Because you keep telling me not to interrupt you when your working" Teddy said back.

Vic sighed in frustration as he finished wrapping the cloth around his head "honestly Teddy" he said as he picked up some aviator glasses and place them on his face so to hide his eye's "your as useless as the red lights in Grand Theft Auto."

Teddy rolled his eyes at that comment. Vic ran over to a coat hanger and put on his black trench coat and hat and ran out of the room shouting back "if I were you grab some clothes and that guitar because we are evacuating this place."

* * *

Vic went through his office grabbing a mega phone that sat beside the filing cabinet and exited the office he walked round onto the metal balcony in front of the office that over looked the ground floor, there were tables with different types of guns, big and small being put together by Vic's workers, there were large cylinder shaped tankers that had text on the side that said 'Night Howlers' on it.

Vic pressed the button on the mega phone and it crackled to life and every mammal looked up at him.

"Ladies and gentlemammals I'm afraid I have some bad news" he stopped and took a breath "we have been ratted out and the ZPD is on their way" all the mammals gasped and started to mutter among themselves but Vic continued "but don't worry I have a plan, we need to leave this place and take refuge in our back up base in the Rainforest District. Don't forget people that we have trained for this moment because we knew that this was going happen so grab your belongings and leave everything else behind I'll deal with the evidence now GO GO GO!" almost immediately everyone was moving left and right grabbing their belongings.

Vic watched and with in twenty minutes everyone was gone he stood there like a statue until he felt a hand touch his left shoulder he looked to see his brother in his black hoodie with his hood up, wearing his black ski goggles and black bandanna.

"You got everything?" Vic asked.

"Yes" Teddy replied.

"And the Night Howler antidote?" Vic asked.

"All packed" Teddy said as he patted the rucksack. Soon they both heard what sounded like a million police sirens getting closer, Vic sighed and said "go through the back door, wait in the forest, I'll be there soon, go" Teddy nodded and made his way to the exit.

Vic made his way back into his office and into the living room where in one corner there was a gun cabinet he opened it up and grabbed a P-38 pistol and put it in his jeans pocket then he pulled out a 9mm Tommy gun with a hundred round drum magazine.

"some times the old ways are the best" Vic muttered.

* * *

Meanwhile outside.

About six police cars screeched to a stop in the courtyard of the factory, all the officers including Nick and Judy got out their cars and lined up. Bogo stood in front of them with his hoofs behind his back and looked at his officers with a stern look.

"Alright men this particular criminal is one I have been looking forward to throwing behind bars for a long time and I may get that chance today" Bogo said and smiled slightly but then it disappeared "but this man is smart so we go in hard and fast and if you see him shoot him I don't want to risk him escaping you got that?"

"YES SIR!" the officers chorused.

"then lets get this bastard" Bogo said and they all charged towards the front door.

When they got to the front door a rhino officer kicked down the door and they all flooded into the building.

* * *

As soon as they entered the building they heard someone shout "ever heard of knocking" they looked up and saw Vic standing on the catwalks with his hands behind his back.

"Who are you?" Bogo shouted demandingly.

Vic just laughed and said "god are all police chiefs this dumb, I'm Cyberpunk."

"Then give up you're surrounded" Judy shouted.

"Is that Judy Hopps the famous cop" Vic said looking among the many animal faces looking up at him.

"Yes" Judy said and then Vic spotted her she was at the very front of the crowd with Nick standing next to her.

"Well Judy it's a pleasure meeting you at last I'm a big fan" Vic said giving an over dramatic bow "and if it isn't your con friend, Nick Wilde."

"HEY!" Nick shouted angrily "that's officer Wilde to you buster."

"Not to me" Vic said letting out a little chuckle "in my eye's I'll always see you as a failed con artist." Nick scowled at that.

"Enough talk I have some unfinished business with you Cyberpunk" Bogo shouted angrily.

"Oh that's right I stole some money from you" Vic said mockingly.

"That's right and I'm going to punch that money out of your ass" Bogo threatened.

"ooo I'm so scared" Vic said sarcastically.

"Oh I'm so going to enjoy locking you up" Bogo said.

"HA that will never happen but now say hello to my little friend" Vic said and he pulled from behind his back his Tommy gun and fired at the officers spraying them with bullets not caring whether the bullets hit. Bogo, Nick, Judy and some other officers jumped out of the way and hid behind tables and anything else they could find for cover. The others weren't so lucky, they fell down some dead others injured. A bullet hurtled towards a stack of barrels and the whole stack blew up hurtling officers in the air and some were engulfed by the flames.

"Judy" Nick said as a bullet whistled past his head "we need to find a way up there."

"I know" Judy said as she looked for a way up to the first floor then she spotted some stairs "over there" she pointed. Nick looked and saw what she was pointing at.

"You damn police should just stay out of my way I'm just doing the job that Zootopia could never do" Vic shouted as he loaded another drum magazine and yanked the cocking lever back and started spraying the ground floor and dodging a few tranq darts that hurtled towards him.

"By what stealing from people" Bogo shouted from behind a concrete slab.

"Correction stealing from the rich, crooked and selfish" Vic retorted.

"Ok Judy" Nick whispered "while those two are arguing we can sneak past and get to the stairs"

"Great plan Nick" Judy said smiling and they both quietly ran to the stairs while Vic and Bogo were arguing.

"Your working for the wrong side Bogo" Vic said and he lowered his gun at this point "join me Bogo, the government is a lie they only care about themselves."

"I'll never join you, you're nothing than a common criminal" Bogo shouted back. Vic spotted Bogo hiding behind the concrete slab and knew he had a perfect shot to his head.

"So be it" Vic muttered as he looked down the sight of the gun "so long" his finger tightened around the trigger.

"FREEZE!" Vic heard, he looked to his left and saw Nick and Judy standing on the balcony in front of his office both pointing their tranq pistols at him.

"Well if it isn't the two hero's, the dumb bunny and her sidekick the failed con artist" Vic said turning his whole body towards them.

"Drop the gun" Judy said sternly.

Vic noticed that underneath Nick and Judy on the ground floor there were a stack of boxes that said 'explosives' Vic smiled under his bandages.

"Ok you win" Vic said as he threw the gun of the side off the catwalk. As soon as the gun hit the ground it went off and a bullet flew straight into the boxes. The boxes exploded and Nick and Judy were sent flying off the balcony and landed on the hard concrete below knocking out Judy but Nick was still conscious.

"Judy" he croaked out as he crawled to her with one paw on his side as he winced in pain.

Vic chuckled and made his way down the stairs on the other side of the factory "well my work here is done" he said as he dusted off his gloved hands and made his way to the exit which he saw twenty metres in front of him.

"Oh no you don't" Vic heard behind him, he turned around to see Bogo towering over him. Without hesitation Vic pulled out his P-38 and was about to fire when Bogo grabbed his arm but Vic still fire and the bullet hit a tanker to the side of them spewing the purple Night Howler liquid all over the floor. Bogo let go of Vic as he saw the liquid flying towards them like water from a water pistol. The liquid hit Vic in the face, he screamed as the liquid soaked into his bandages and touched his skin, he clutched his face as the liquid began to seep into his skin and turned around and dashed toward the exit, tearing his bandages off as he shouldered the door open.

Bogo huffed in frustration as he saw his target get away he wanted to go after him but the Night Howler liquid was blocking his way.

"Chief" Bogo heard behind him, he turned to see a polar bear officer called Grizzoli standing behind him "we need to pull out this factory is going to come down any moment" Grizzoli said and Bogo nodded his approval and they both ran out of the factory as the roof started to fall in on itself.

* * *

Authors Note: Dun dun duuuuun and there you go to be continued so many questions, will Judy be ok, did she and Nick get out, what will happen to Vic and why did he use a Tommy gun well I can answer that one for you, to cut a long story short one of my favourite weapons is the Tommy gun or to be precise the Thompson submachine gun.

But enough of that I hope you enjoyed that chapter and of course...

Goodnight, good luck and look after yourself.


	4. A New Business is Born

Authors Note: Hey there readers hope your enjoying the story I know I am.

I also have an answer for Skeali and that is I will try to make these chapters longer but if there not long enough then I'm sorry plus I was going to have this chapter and the last chapter put together but I thought 'Nah'.

Also sorry for the wait I was expecting to publish this chapter last weekend but I was just so busy with college work that I had to spend less time on this.

But anyway grab that popcorn turn off the lights, sit back and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 4

A New Business is Born

Teddy sat on a tree stump on the tree line of the forest looking at the burning factory and feeling the heat of the flames. He sat there twiddling his thumbs and looking down at his feet feeling worried that something was wrong, then he heard it, a sound he was regretting to hear. He looked up as he heard his brother screaming out in pain then he saw him barging out of the back door ripping off his bandages as he ran towards him.

Teddy got up and ran towards his brother who stumbled over some old train tracks and fell flat on his face groaning in pain.

"VIC! Are you ok?" Teddy said as crouched next to his brother. Vic rolled onto his back and grabbed his brother by the collar of his hoodie and pulled him down towards his face nearly pulling him off balance.

"Give me the antidote" Vic said in a threatening tone. Teddy looked at his face and saw that the veins in his face were purple and the whites of his eyes were light purple.

"Jesus Christ what happened?" Teddy asked in horror.

"I said... give me the FUCKING ANTIDOTE" Vic yelled in anger as he pushed Teddy onto the floor.

"Ok jeez here you are" Teddy said as he brought out a small vial with blue liquid in it from his rucksack. Vic snatched the vial out of Teddy's hands before he could even hand it to him. Vic unscrewed it and chugged it all down, soon after he did this he screamed out in pain as the medicine did its work. Vic got onto his feet holding back the pain and leaned onto an old freight car, he took off one of his gloves and looked at the back of his hand and saw the purple veins slowly disappear and turn back to their usual colour.

"God that stuff hurts" Vic said as he let out a sigh of relief as he felt the pain died down.

"What happened anyway?" Teddy asked in concern.

"That prick Bogo caught me by surprise, I pulled out my gun and tried to shoot him but he pulled my arm as it fired and it hit a Night Howler tanker and the liquid spewed over my face" Vic said with anger in his voice as he put his glove back on, then his eye's widened and he started to feel inside his pockets like he was searching for something "shit" he said as he stopped searching "I dropped my gun back at the factory."

"Well too late now" Teddy said as he looked at the factory just in time to see the roof cave in. Vic winced as he saw the fire shoot up into the morning sky.

"I'm not going to lie but I hope Judy is in there somewhere because if she dies then they have lost a smart cop" Vic said with a smirk as slowly walked into the woods with his hands in his pockets.

"That's a little dark thinking there Vic" Teddy said as he hurried after his brother.

"Well here's a question for you Teddy" Vic said turning to face him "what would you rather have, a smart bunny who can crack the biggest case in history in only a matter of days, who can do the same with us and bring down everything we have worked for in a matter of seconds, or have a dead bunny out of the way and never have to worry about them finding us because the rest of the Z.P.D are stupid and carry on as usual."

Teddy opened his mouth to retort but then stopped and realized what Vic was talking about and looked at the floor. Vic smiled as he knew he had stated his point "that's what I thought, come on lets get to the base" Vic said as he turned around and walked into the woods with Teddy following behind.

* * *

1 hour later.

Location: somewhere in the heart of the Rainforest District.

Vic and Teddy were walking down a small pathway that was surrounded by thick tropical bushes until they came to a clearing where there was a massive tree that towered over them like massive giant. Vic walked up to the tree and stomped on a small rock in front of the thick trunk, the rock made a clicking sound and apart of the trunk slid into the earth and behind it were a set of lift doors (or elevator if your American). Vic pressed a button on the lift and the doors slowly opened with a screech.

"What is this place?" Teddy asked as they entered the lift and Vic pressed a button on the lift which closed the lift doors and the lift started to descend.

"Oh that's right you haven't been to this place have you?" Vic said as he looked down at his brother who shook his head "well let me introduce you to 'Bunker 90' saw into production in the beginning of 1940 for the government to use as a secret army base, it was finished in 1958 and was used only for a short amount of time before the government closed it down for unknown reasons. This place has an infirmary, canteen, a weapons factory, armoury, shooting range, sleeping quarters that can fit up to ten thousand soldiers and a big hanger with still some old tanks, trucks and jeeps which I found weird." Vic lectured and Teddy looked at him awestruck.

"You know sometimes I'm not sure whether I'm talking to a computer" Teddy said which Vic chuckled to.

"sorry I guess I go a little overboard"

"Yeah just a bit" Teddy said "but how do you know all this?"

"I hacked the government database and found the files to this place" Teddy just nodded at his answer.

* * *

Soon they heard a ding and the doors slid open to reveal a long hallway with a set of double doors at the end.

"After you" Vic said motioning his hand down the hallway and Teddy started walking down the hallway with Vic behind him.

Before they came to the doors Teddy turned around and realized that Vic was not wearing any bandages.

"Vic your not wearing any bandages the others will freak out when they see you"

"To be honest Teddy I'm sick of hiding my face from the mammals I swore to protect" Vic stated as he opened the door.

* * *

They entered the hanger that was behind the door and Teddy and Vic saw everyone standing or sitting waiting for their boss to return. A otter saw them enter and called everyone.

"Hey everyone they're back"

Everyone looked up and saw them but they all froze when they saw Vic's face.

"Yes I know your probably scared by this" Vic said as he motioned to his face.

"What are you" a female husky said in fear.

"I'm what my kind call us as a human and I'm not the only one" Vic said and he pulled his brothers hoodie down and took off his goggles and bandanna, everyone in the hanger gasped.

"Yes I know this is a shock that your very own boss is some mysterious creature that no one has scene but I hid my face so I wouldn't make you guys panic about it but now I'm sick of hiding" he said as walked toward them. They all shook with fear as Vic came closer and took a step back.

"Oh for goodness sake I'm not going to hurt you" Vic said softly and some animals relaxed but most stayed weary of him. Vic rolled his eye's and started to feel irritated.

"Oh I get it I look like a freak hmm? Is that it, a monster with no place here, well let me tell you that I am not the only one here. I'm sure most, pretty much all of you has been treated either way" all of them looked at the ground and some nodded.

"Then you listen to me" Vic said as he made his way through the crowd, they moved out of his way until he came to a tank and he climbed onto the turret and looked down at them all "we are the same, mistreated, misunderstood, treated like scum and filth" the animals nodded "well what I see is different to what 'they' see, I see potential, talent and above all a family look around you look at the mammal next to you they are the same" everyone looked at each other "these mammals standing next to you, they have suffered the same as you suffered but now they are your brothers and sisters. I am not your enemy the real enemy is out there, but I'm not going to say lets start a war, that won't solve our problems no no, sure they destroyed our home and our business but we will make a new one here, that is stronger and more powerful than 'they' will hope to imagine so what do you say, you with me?"

"YEAH!" the crowd screamed.

"Then lets get to work" Vic said as he held his fist in the air and the crowd cheered and clapped.

* * *

The next day

Location: Zootopia Central Hospital.

Nick woke up in a hospital bed with the feeling of pain in chest, he looked down at his chest and saw white bandages covering his chest, he tried to sit up but he couldn't the pain in his chest was too great so he lay there looking around the room. He saw that he was in a white room with a window on the left side of the room which showed the street outside. There was also the faint beeping of a heart monitor to the right of him. Then he heard the sound of a door opening, he looked up to see a male black panther nurse walk in.

"Aaaa your awake good" He said as he walked up to the end of the bed and unclipped a clipboard.

"Where's Judy?" Nick said trying to sit up but to no avail.

"Mr Wilde if I were you I wouldn't try to sit up you have a broken rib" the nurse said.

"But where's Judy I want to see her" Nick said worriedly.

"Mr Wilde please calm down Judy's fine, she's in her room currently sleeping after all she did survive a explosion with only a few broken ribs and leg I have to say she's one tough cookie."

Nick chuckled "yeah you can say that again."

"Well Dr Soaper said you will be up and walking in a week" the nurse said as he hooked the clip back onto the end of the bed.

"Thanks nurse" Nick said.

"No problem by the way you have a visitor"

"Oh... well send them in" Nick said, confused that he would have any visitors. The nurse nodded and opened the door and let the visitor who happened to be...

"Chief Bogo" Nick said as he tried to sit up again but he felt a spike of pain as he did and he lay down again.

"Relax Nick no need to get up" Bogo said as he pulled out a chair and sat down next to Nick. "So how are you feeling?"

"Great" Nick answered in confusion "but I wasn't expecting the chief of all people to come and visit."

Bogo chuckled "believe me Nick I check up on all my officers who are in hospital even ones who annoy me."

"Yeah well that's me for you" Nick said with a hearty smile.

"Well" Bogo said looking at the clock on the wall "I need to speak to the mayor about the raid yesterday" he got up off the chair and headed to the door.

"Bogo" Nick called and Bogo turned to face him.

"I'm sorry for getting Judy injured, I should have seen that there were explosives below us."

"Nick don't you ever go blaming yourself for something you didn't know" Bogo said softly. Nick looked down at his chest with sorrow.

"Yes sir" he said quietly but loud enough for Bogo to hear.

"Good now get some rest" Bogo said as he left the room.

* * *

A week later.

Location: Bunker 90, Meeting room.

Vic sat at the head of a large round black table with ten chairs round the table including his, four other mammals were sitting around the table who were wearing black business suits who were talking among themselves.

Vic was wearing a black velvet suit with a black shirt, tie, trousers and shoes.

Vic cleared his throat and the others all looked at him "So gentlemammals how much have we made over this week?" a black wolf stood up and cleared his throat as he looked over his papers before he spoke.

"We have sold over one hundred thousand weapons in total and from that we have made over two hundred million Zollars, they shall be shipped to different countries around the world." the wolf sat down looking pleased.

"Well done Zander I have to say you have done a good job" Vic said nodding in approval.

"Thank you sir" Zander said happily.

"Now" Vic said as he looked to a tiger with a scar over his eye "hows the smuggling business going."

"Very good sir" the tiger said in a beep gruff voice "we have raised over one million Zollars over this week."

"Good, good, well I can safely say that we are rebuilding our business better than I thought" the others nodded their approval "well that's all gentlemammals thank you" all the mammals in the room got up and left the room leaving Vic to his thoughts before he was interrupted by his racoon assistant running in with a newspaper in his paws.

"Boss boss" he shouted.

Vic sighed before he turned to him "yes Mike what is it?"

"Sir you got to see this" Mike said as he handed the newspaper to Vic. Vic looked at the news headlines 'Judy Hopps leaves the hospital and is back in action'. Vic said nothing he just sat their looking at the newspaper not moving a muscle but Mike could see the paper shake slightly.

He looked at Vic's face and saw that the veins in his face started to turn purple then without warning Vic threw down the paper on the table and picked up the chair he sat on and threw it across the room screaming with rage. Mike stared in fear when he saw this, he looked at Vic in the eyes saw that Vic had a lust for blood in his eyes but then Vic reached into his pocket and pulled out a vial with light blue liquid. He instantly unscrewed the top and gulped down all the substance, he closed his eye's as the medicine did it's work when his veins turned back to normal he clicked his neck and straightened his tie.

"Sorry about that" he said in a soft tone "had to let off a little steam."

"Are you sure your ok?" Mike asked in a shaky voice.

Vic gave a happy smile "of course I'm as happy as I can be just a little disappointed that's all."

"What about Judy Hopps?"

"Yes precisely" Vic said as he walked over to Mike and knelt down and patted him on the shoulder which made Mike feel uncomfortable "but lets put that aside shall we?"

"Yes boss"

"Good, but thank you for bringing this to my attention" Vic stood back up and headed to the door and exited the room.

* * *

As soon Vic was out in the hallway he clutched his head trying to piece together what had just happened.

"What is happening to me?" Vic asked himself "this is the tenth time this week."

"And it will keep happening" a deep voice said from behind Vic, Vic spun around only to see nobody.

"Ok calm down Vic your hearing things now" Vic said to himself as he walked down the hall to his sleeping quarters.

* * *

Authors Note: the plot thickens what is happening to Vic, how will Nick and Judy find Bunker 90, find out in the upcoming chapters. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

And as always goodnight, good luck and look after yourself.


	5. The Darkness Inside

Authors Note: Another chapter, hope all's going well with everyone. This chapter will be a little short so sorry for anyone who like longer chapters.

So grab the popcorn, turn off the lights, sit back and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 5

The Darkness Inside

Vic closed the door behind him and went over to his bunk bed, unbuttoning his jacket and throwing it on top of a chest of draws. He sat down on the bottom bunk, kicking off his shoes and untied his tie which he threw on to the chest and began unbuttoning his shirt he stopped halfway when he heard the toilet flush in the next room. Vic heard the door open and looked to see Teddy walk in, wearing his pyjamas.

"Well you took your time" Teddy said as he climbed up the ladder on the side of the bunk bed and lay down on the top bunk.

"Shut it Teddy it's called work for a reason" Vic said as he continued unbuttoning his shirt.

"Ooooo sound like someone is stressed" Teddy teased as he looked over to see his brother walk over to the chest of draws.

Vic sighed in frustration as he opened the top draw and pulled out a pair of striped pyjamas "ok Teddy, then tell me what would you do for a job."

"Me? Well..." Teddy said as he turned onto his back and looked up at the ceiling "I'd be a musician." Vic chuckled when he heard that and Teddy looked at him "what?"

"Why would you want to be a musician?" Vic asked as he put on his pyjama top on.

"It's something that I always wanted to do, plus it's something I love, playing the piano, guitar, saxophone etcetera, performing jazz, pop, rock." Teddy said as he looked dreamily up at the ceiling. Vic just chuckled as he took off his trousers and put on his striped pyjama bottoms on.

"Well hate to break it to you Teddy boy but give up that dream" Vic said as he walked over and laid down on the bottom bunk.

"What, why?" Teddy asked looking over the edge and looked down at his brother.

"Simple the mammals out there would rather want see you dissected and chopped up into little pieces" Vic said bluntly.

"What, no they wouldn't, do you know why?" Teddy said angrily.

"Please explain" Vic said sarcastically.

"Because one day I'm going to show them my skill" Teddy said with determination.

"Now that's something I want to see" Vic said as he turned over onto his side and turned off the lights.

Teddy huffed in frustration and turned onto his back 'one day brother' he thought to himself 'one day I will show them the light and they will see it' and him and Vic soon fell asleep.

* * *

Vic woke up on an old leather arm chair, he looked around and saw that he was in his apartment in London except everything was all burnt and falling apart.

"Well you took your time" a deep voice said behind Vic.

'That voice I recognise it' Vic thought.

"Of course you do, I spoke to you in the hallway remember?" at that reply Vic instantly got up onto his feet and looked behind him.

Vic saw a man with black hair that had slick comb over style to it and wore a black outfit which Vic couldn't see very well because the man had his back turned to him as he was looking out of the window, looking at what was left of London which was a waist land.

"Who are you?" Vic demanded.

The man turned around and Vic stepped back in shock. He was looking at himself except he looked different his face was a dark purple and the eyes were glowing blood red and his lips were black and were turned up in a constant smile. Vic now got a better look at what his other self was wearing, he wore a British army Hussar tunic with black trousers and black round toe boots and white woollen gloves.

"Wh-who are you?" Vic stuttered as he slowly backed away from his other self.

The other Vic smiled "I'm you stupid, except personally I don't like your name so lets call me Darren Doom" Darren said.

"But why am I here? What do you want? And above all why do you look like me?" Vic said angrily.

Darren sighed "honestly, always questions with you isn't it... very well I'll tell you" Darren walked up to the arm chair and sat down "I'm what your going to become."

"What do you mean?" Vic asked confusingly.

"Remember the incident at the factory and you had Night Howlers spray all over your face."

Vic eye's widened as he realized "impossible the antidote is suppose to get that stuff out of my system."

Darren laughed "Oh you idiot, that stuff only works on animals, the antidote only works as a preventative medicine, it will never cure you."

"So what are you then?"

"Simple... I'm your evil side" Darren said with a big evil smile.

"You will never harm anyone I'll make sure of it" Vic said as he clenched his fists.

"Oh I will, but it will take time, because the Night Howlers is slowly infecting your body, the antidote may be preventative but up to a point it's just slowing down the process of you turning quickly but slowly but surely you will look like me."

"NO!" Vic screamed "I will never let you turn me into you."

Darren laughed again "oh just you wait and who knows maybe I might be able to posses your body sooner."

"Never" Vic threatened.

Darren just shrugged and stood up "well now we have got the explaining out of the way maybe I could help you while we wait."

"Oh yeah and what could you possibly do to help me" Vic said cautiously

"Simple I help you take out the three main criminal organisations" Darren said with pride.

"Your crazy how could I take out the three main criminal organisations, It can't be done" Vic said as he turned to walk away before he felt a gloved hand grab his shoulder stopping him.

"You underestimate me I know a way that you can get rid of all of them in a heartbeat" Vic turned to face Darren and crossed his arms.

"Well go on then tell me this oh so ingenious plan that you have?" Vic asked sarcastically.

"Simple in case you don't know you have made quiet the reputation in the underworld of Zootopia, they all know your company and what you do, hell one of them wants to partner up with you so they can have your weapons."

"that still doesn't answer my question."

Darren rolled his eye's as he continued "well with that reputation you can arrange a 'peaceful' meeting with them all in a place where no one can hear them scream for help, my suggestion for location, the old Vila, St Chamond in the mountains, so they come to you, have the meeting and when they least expect it crush them and their you go" Darren finished and put his arm around Vic's shoulder.

"You would be the ultimate mastermind and Cyber Industries will be forever known as the most powerful organisation in the history of this god forsaken world" Darren whispered.

Vic thought for a moment, 'this demon does have a point' he thought, 'I would have ridden all of the bad blood in this world'.

"Not exactly the world that would take longer but you would have definitely gotten rid of the three organisations in this country" Darren said as he looked at his watch "well I think we are done here you will be waking up soon so until next time." Darren and everything started to glow white and got brighter and brighter before Vic could realize he was wide awake in bed.

* * *

Just as he got out of bed he noticed something wrong he looked down at his left hand and noticed it was purple "what on earth" He muttered as he made his way to the bathroom and closed the door behind him, he made his way to the sink and turned on the cold tap and shoved his left hand under the water. With his other hand he rubbed his hand trying to get the purple off but to no avail, he turned off the tap and looked at his hand "how is this possible" he muttered before he heard a knock at the door.

"Vic you ok in there" Teddy said from the other side of the door. Vic put his left hand into the pocket of his pyjama bottoms.

"Yeah everything is fine" Vic said putting on a fake smile as he opened the door and saw his brother standing there.

"well if you don't mind I'm going to have a shower" Teddy said walking into the bathroom.

"No I don't mind at all in fact I need to speak with my assistant anyway so I'll see you later" Vic said as he walked out of the bathroom and made his way to the chest of draws.

"Ok well good luck" Teddy said as he closed the door behind him.

Vic got changed into his suit and put on some black leather gloves and made his way to his office.

* * *

As soon as he entered his office he picked up the phone on his desk and dialled a number and put the phone to his ear.

"Hello boss what can I do for you" Mike's voice said on the other end.

"Mike get me the head of our hitmammal squad I have an important mission for him and his squad" Vic said as he sat down in his office chair.

"Yes boss" Mike said before he hang up.

Vic put down the phone and waited. Ten minutes later he heard a nock at the door.

"Enter" Vic said sternly and the door opened and a black panther entered. The panther wore a black army tunic with red piping on the edges of his collar and sleeves with a dark mahogany Sam Browne, he wore black trousers that were tucked into a pair of black leather riding boots.

"You called for me sir" he said.

"Yes I did I have mission for you" Vic said as he stood up with a serious look on his face "and if this mission fails we are done and this business will fall."

The panther hesitated at first before he said "I can guarantee sir we will not fail you."

Vic smiled "ok this is what I need you and your team to do..."

* * *

Authors Note: and their you have it until the next chapter.

Goodnight, good luck and look after yourself.


	6. The Vile St Chamond Massacre

Authors Note: Warning just in case there will be some mild gore just in case you don't like that sort of thing.

So grab your popcorn, turn off the lights, sit back and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 6

The Vile St Chamond Massacre

Two days later.

Location: Zootopian Alps, Vile St Chamond.

Vic stood in the snowy courtyard of the Vile looking down at the front gate thinking about the plan which he and his head of the Hitmammel Squad had planned for the last two days, now it was time to put the plan into action.

Vic was wearing his same black suit and black leather gloves with a black woollen overcoat on over the top to keep him warm from the cold air and his head were covered up in white bandages with black aviators on as well as his black trilby hat. Vic stood there for what seemed like forever listening to the faint whistling of the wind the snow faintly fell, the snow built up on his shoulders and the top of hit hat. After a while he pushed up the sleeve of his overcoat to glance at his watch '12:20' it read 'good not long now' he thought two himself.

Soon he heard the sound of cars and motor bikes, Vic looked behind him to look at the front doors where he had two guards posted which were a white wolf with piercing green eyes and a huge polar bear. They both wore the same outfit as his head of the Hitmammel Squad except they had a white Sam Browne instead, they both wore a black Russian army overcoat over the top and in their paws they held Lee Enfield MK 4 rifles. Vic gave them a nod and they nodded back.

Vic looked over to a black van which was parked by the gate with blacked out windows, the window rolled down to show a Rottweiler wearing a Beechfield Urban army cap. The Rottweiler gave a nod and Vic nodded back and the Rottweiler rolled up his window.

Soon he saw a black Mercedes Benz pull up to the gate, it honked the horn and Vic signalled a guard who was standing by the gate to opened it which the guard did. Soon the whole courtyard was filled with expensive cars and bikes. The animals who got out of the cars wore suits and the animals on the bikes wore black leather jackets and torn jeans.

"Welcome mammals" Vic said as walked down the front steps of the Vile towards the mammals "now lets get down to business, who is Mr Big?" Vic said as he looked around for his target.

"That would be me" a small Italian accent voice said. Vic looked over to see the biggest polar bear he had ever seen get out of a black limo.

"Of course you are" Vic said heartily as he walked up to the polar bear "hi I'm Cyberpunk but you can call me C" Vic said as held out a gloved hand for the bear to shake, the polar bear gave out a grunt and steam came out of his nostrils from the cold and held out his paw and Vic heard "down here."

Vic looked down to see a mouse sitting in a small brown Chesterfield arm chair, he wore a black suit jacket, black bow tie, black waistcoat, white shirt, black trousers and had a red carnation in the collar of his jacket. But the thing that caught Vic the most were the mouses eyebrows, they were the biggest eyebrows he had ever seen on a mouse and they were shaped a bit like a Croissants.

Vic hesitated for a moment before he said "well of course you are, I now know why they call you Mr Big" Mr Big raised one eyebrow "as in your the biggest crime boss there is."

"And you Mr C you have created quiet the reputation for yourself" Mr Big said as he leaned on one arm of his chair.

Vic just shrugged "well you know I make it my business to help the homeless and the wrongly convicted makes me happy and you'd be surprised how many of them have actual talent" Vic then heard a grunt behind him and he turned to see a very muscly tiger standing in front of him wearing a brown leather jacket, white T-shirt and torn jeans.

"Yeah like the homeless have talent" he said mockingly.

"If I'm not mistaken you're Barry the Butcher, head of the Black Dragons biker gang am I correct."

The tiger nodded "yep that's me" and then pointed at Vic "and you're Cyberpunk who hides his face like a coward and made a business just by luck."

Vic kept his cool "on the contrary, it's sometimes wise to hide your face because then the police won't know what you look like, I would have thought with somebody like you would have figured that out but then again your someone who likes to go rogue and never see the common sense in it."

Barry growled at Vic "how dare you" he sneered "I'm going to scratch your face off."

"Now now you forget that we all came here for a meeting to keep the peace between us remember" everyone looked down to see a otter in a black suit.

"Alfred Otterton" Mr big said with delight "how's your brother doing."

"Oh Emit? He's still recovering from the Night Howler indecent." Alfred said with a happy smile.

"Well that's good to hear" Mr Big said with joy in his voice.

Then Alfred looked up at Vic and held out a paw to shake "good afternoon I'm Alfred Otterton head of the biggest underworld dealerships, you ask, you get, for a price of course."

Vic knelt down and shook his paw "unless of course it's proper weapons in that case you come to me."

Alfred laughed "oh I will don't you worry."

"Now" Vic said as he stood up "since we all have introduced ourselves lets get this meeting started, but only the leaders go inside the rest stay out here unless it's Mr Big's personal body guard he can come I guess but no one else." and with that Vic, Alfred, Barry, Mr Big with his personal body guard entered the Vile.

* * *

They all entered into the grand entrance hall where there was a grand staircase that stretched up to the first floor with the biggest chandelier hanging above them with cobwebs covering it but apart from that everything else about the room was spick and span the tiles and the wooden walls were glinting in the light.

"Sorry about the mess" Vic said taking off his overcoat and hat and handing it to a guard who was a male zebra "this place was abandoned for over Fifty years so I had the place cleaned for us."

"Well you did a fine job" Alfred complimented.

"Thank you, now through here" Vic said motioning to a set of large doors. Vic walked over to the doors and pushed them open which showed a conference room and standing at the head of the table was Vic's head of the Hitmammel Squad with his paws behind his back.

"Gentlemammals this is the head of my Hitmammal Squad, the most elite squad in the country or H.S for short" Vic said as he walked to the head of the table and sat down with his head of the H.S standing by his side and everyone else took their seats on either side of the table.

"Now then" Vic started, leaning forward on the table "let's begin, as you know we are the four biggest crime organisations in this country, which comes to the question, what can we do to keep the peace between us?" The whole room fell silent as everyone thought of some thing.

"Well what about trade?" Alfred spoke up "We all have something to give to one another for something that the other may need, take you for example" Alfred pointed to Vic "you have weapons that actually kill which is fascinating to see so I could trade some supplies like gadgets or something like that for your weapons."

Vic nodded his approval "does anybody have any queries with this idea" Vic looked around the table and Barry and Mr Big both shook their heads "good now lets discuss property and land like parts of the city we will run and as a matter of fact I have sorted that all out" Vic said as he stood up and walked over to a sheet that was covering something standing on a tripod Vic pulled on the sheet to show a map of the city but the whole thing was coloured in red with the initials C.I over the top of the whole map.

"What is this?" Barry said in anger as he banged his fist on the table.

"Yes I agree with Barry here" Alfred said uneasily.

"Oh come on its simple isn't it" Vic said mockingly.

* * *

Meanwhile out in the courtyard

The Rottweiler sat in his van looking at his watch.

"3...2...1" he said before he gave the thumbs up to the four guards sitting in the back. They all nodded and slid open the side door two of them jumped out with MP 40s and the other two setup a MG 42, on one of the balcony's overlooking the courtyard two more guards set up a Lewis machine gun. Before any of the mammals in the courtyard could realise what was going on they heard "FIRE!" Instantly bullets were flying hitting any mammal it could find.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the conference room

Barry, Mr Big and Alfred turned their heads to the sound of gun fire and heard screams of pain as they looked through the window they saw their men fall left and right.

"You" Barry said with pure hatred as he turned to Vic "You brought us here to be butchered like animals."

"Ironic No?" Vic asked mockingly "the butcher gets butchered and in this world it's kill or be killed and now it's your turn, see not so tough now are you" Vic said and he clicked his fingers, before Barry could react the head of the H.S pulled out from behind his back a C 93 pistol and shot Barry in the head then as quick as a flash he shot Mr Big's personal bodyguard in the face, both Barry and Big's bodyguard fell down dead.

"Well done Boris" Vic said walking over and patting him on the back.

"Thank you sir" Boris said with pride.

Both Vic and Boris heard the door fly open and saw Alfred and Mr Big run out of the room.

"Time to play cat and mouse" Vic said slyly as he pulled out a Luger p08 from his pocket.

* * *

Mr Big and Alfred ran to the front door and pushed it open to see something that looked like from a nightmare every single mammal in the court yard was lying dead in the snow with guards walking around poking at the corpses to see if they were dead.

"STOP THEM!" they heard behind them to see Vic and Boris running at them, Vic fired a couple of shots just missing them by a hair, they both ran down the courtyard dodging bullets left and right and soon they made it out of the courtyard and started running down the long driveway back to the city.

Vic stopped at the gate and huffed in anger before he turned to a guard who was holding a Lee Enfield MK 4 rifle "hand me that rifle" he demanded and the guard and the guard obeyed. Vic put the but of the rifle against his shoulder and looked down the sight of the rifle.

"Are you sure you can hit them sir from that distance without a scope?" Boris asked.

"Are you kidding I use to shoot cans from twice that distance with my grandfather" Vic said as he took aim and a long deep breath before pulling the trigger. The bullet whizzed through the air before hitting Alfred in the gut spewing some of his insides as the bullet passed through his body leaving a nasty mess in the snow. Vic winced at the sight before handing back the rifle to the guard "still got it" he said as he walked back into the courtyard.

"But sir what about Mr Big?" Boris asked.

"Let him go because after all he's the only one to talk because lets face it 'dead men tell no tales' or dead mammals in this case" Vic said as he smiled under his bandages "right lets move out" Vic said as he climbed into the passenger seat of a black Range Rover.

"What about the bodies sir?" Boris asked.

"Leave that to the Z.P.D they would have heard the gun shots."

"Yes sir" Boris said.

"Good now I want the MG and the Lewis and everything else all packed up in five minutes, leave no guns, I don't want the Z.P.D getting their dirty paws on our weaponry."

"Understood sir" Boris said as he saluted.

"Good see you back at HQ" Vic said before he turned to his driver who was a snow leopard "back to base please" the leopard nodded and drove down the snowy driveway.

* * *

Authors Note: nothing much to say apart from hope you enjoyed.

Goodnight, good luck and look after yourself.


	7. Everyone has their breaking point

Authors Note: hey guys and dolls, two things 1. sorry for the long delay

2\. Just letting you guys know about an idea that I had that will probably never happen but I would like to share it with you guys all the same. So how cool would it be if we made this book into an audio book and to make it even cooler have fan art of it, sounds cool except for two problems one I don't have a YouTube channel to do it. Two I have no Idea how to do that sort of stuff anyway, plus it's a far to big of a step for me anyway. But none the less the fan art would be pretty awesome and I can shout you guys out at the end of the chapter just MP me because I enjoy seeing peoples imagination run wild and how good people are when it comes round to art because I am terrible.

But of course you don't have to, as Doctor Who once said "I'm just a man in a blue box, passing by" as for me? Well I'm just an Author letting my imagination run loose while I bring you guys along for the ride.

So grab that popcorn, turn off the light, sit back and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 7

"Everyone has their breaking point"

Two hours later.

Location: Precinct 1, Judy's office.

Judy was sitting in her office currently on her computer looking through the footage of one of the officers GoPro during the failed attempt to arrest Cyberpunk. She stopped the recording when Cyberpunk dropped his gun and rewound it back to when they entered the building. She did this several times looking for anything that might give them a clue. One of her ears perked up as she heard the office door open and close behind her she turned round to see Nick with two cups of coffee, one either paw. She turned back around and carried on.

Nick gave out a sigh "Carrots you really need to take a brake from that, when we are not on patrol or going home you keep looking at that same footage." Nick said, walking over and placed one of the cups on her desk as went and pulled up a chair and sat down.

"I know but I'm missing something I can feel it" Judy said with determination.

"Carrots don't worry that guy will turn up and who knows maybe that phone" Nick pointed to the phone on the desk "will ring and it'll be his next location."

Then the phone rang. 'Boy' Nick thought in surprise ass he took a sip of his coffee 'never thought it was going to be that quick', Judy picked up the phone.

"Z.P.D Precinct 1 how may we be of service" Judy said then Nick heard a faint voice on the other end but he couldn't hear "yes this is Judy Hopps who am I speaking to... Fru Fru!" she exclaimed in surprise and Nick sat up straighter in his chair, sensing something was wrong.

"Is he ok" Judy asked worriedly "yes ok we'll be right there" Judy put down the phone and looked at Nick with worry.

"Well what is it?" Nick asked desperate on what went on over the phone.

"It was Fru Fru she said that her dad came in having a mental breakdown he kept repeating that they were betrayed."

"By who?" Nick asked as he stood up off his chair.

"That's just what we are going to find out c'mon partner" Judy said as they rushed out the office.

* * *

Twenty minutes later they were outside Mr Bigs mansion they knocked on the door and a big polar bear in a black suit opened the door and motioned them in. As soon as Judy and Nick entered the building they saw a small female mouse in a dress rushing up to them.

"Oh Judy I'm so glad you could make it" Fru Fru exclaimed with delight as Judy could see that she had been crying.

"No problem where is he?" Judy asked softly.

"He's in his bed" Fru Fru said as she walked up the stairs motioning them to follow which they did.

* * *

They came into a room which was just big enough for Nick and Judy to fit inside. They looked and saw Mr Big lying in a doll sized four poster bed. They saw that Mr Big was shaking as he clutched the sheets of the bed.

"Mr Big?" Judy asked in concern.

"Judy" Mr Big quietly.

"What happened, Fru Fru here tells me you said that someone betrayed you could you elaborate on that if you feel up to it" Judy said reassuringly as she pulled out her notepad and pen.

"Yes I shall" Mr Big took a deep breath to calm himself before he began "you see I got a call from a person called Cyberpunk."

"CYBERPUNK!" Nick exclaimed before he was shushed by his partner.

"Go on" Judy said.

"Well this Cyberpunk has built quite the reputation for himself in the underworld of Zootopia almost every criminal knows his name and the homeless see him as a god or their saviour."

"Why?" Nick asked in disbelief.

"Because he helps them" Mr Big replied.

"So what happened?" Judy asked as she scribbled down notes.

"well he phoned me and said he was gathering up all the main three criminal organisations for a meeting to keep the ' _peace_ ' and for us to bring everyone we had which I should have seen was suspicious."

"Then what?" Judy asked.

"Then he gave us an address that was an old abandoned Vile that's on the mountains just a couple of miles away from Tundra Town. So we went to the location and I saw mammals from Alfred Otterton's dealership and the Black Dragon biker gang"

"Black Dragon" Nick repeated in confusion "what on earth does Cyberpunk want with them."

"Nick shhh" Judy said "please go on"

"Well I met Cyberpunk and he invited only the leaders to come inside the rest had to stay outside, so we went in and started the meeting completely oblivious to what he really had planned."

"And what was his plan" Judy asked.

"To take over the underworld of Zootopia" Mr Big said with hate in his voice

"What?" Nick asked in disbelief "but that's impossible."

"I thought so too Nick until now" Mr Big said as a single tear ran down his face.

"So what happened next" Judy asked focusing back to her notebook.

"Cyberpunk turned on us, we heard gun shots that I had never heard of before coming from outside, we looked to see our men being torn to shreds by the very weapons Cyberpunk was going to trade with us but apparently that wasn't the case, we walked into a trap. After that everything is hazy all I know is that Cyberpunk killed everyone, I was just the soul survivor, he-he killed my children" Mr Big started to cry "my most loyal children are lying out there in the snow dead."

Judy and Nick didn't say anything they just looked down at the floor feeling sorry for him. Judy put her notepad into her pocket and nodded her thanks to Fru Fru who was comforting her father as Nick and Judy exited the room.

"This is worse than I thought" Nick said as he put his paw to his chin in thought "not only has Cyberpunk overthrown the three biggest organisations but he's also building a criminal empire, well that's the way I see it anyway."

"I know" Judy said worriedly "It's only a matter of time before he overthrows the government and makes himself the leader of Zootopia."

"So what now?" Nick asked

"We go to the Vile Big was talking about, do you know where this place is?" Judy asked.

Nick thought for a moment "hmmm well there's only one Vile that fit's Mr Big's description and that's Vile St Chamond."

"Great lets go" Judy said and she ran towards the front door while saying in her walkie talkie "Clawhauser this is officer Hopps we have found some evidence where Cyberpunk has last been located, supposed homicide at the scene from a recent witness report, requesting a C.S.I team at the Vila St Chamond."

"Ok Judy" Clawhauser replied "C.S.I is dispatched and will be at the location in ten minutes."

"Copy that" Judy said as she and Nick hopped into their cruiser and sped out of the Big's residence and back onto the main road.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Nick and Judy pulled up to the front gates of the Vila and saw while passing by an Otter being put into a small black body bag which was then put into the back of a crime scene van which sped away. Outside the gates they saw two other parked police cruiser's and a white van that said 'Crime, Scene, Investigation, Tundra Town" on the sides of the van.

When Nick and Judy got out of their cruiser they saw a male lion officer named 'Frank Amazon' stumble out of the courtyard and grabbed the gate to regain his balance, then he vomited, staining the white snow.

"Frank, you ok man?" Nick asked with concern as he and Judy walked up to him.

Frank looked at them his eye's filled with horror "no I'm not fine what so ever" he replied he said as he motioned to the court yard with a paw "It's like something from hell."

Nick and Judy looked at each other both looking unsettled before they plucked up the courage to go in and as they got close to the gate of the courtyard Nick could smell the strong stench of blood.

* * *

As soon as they stepped in it was what he and Judy saw that made their blood run cold. Judy covered her mouth with her paws to hide her fear as they saw bodies of all different spices litter the courtyard, more than 90% of the snow was red as the blood had soaked into the snow, It was like a scene from their worst nightmare.

"Oh...my...god" Judy whispered into her paws. Then both Nick and Judy heard a cough behind them and they turned around to see a male Jackal wearing non-contaminate white overalls with blue surgical gloves and glasses.

"Are you Judy Hopps?" He asked.

Judy pulled her paws away from her face and stood up straighter with a serious look, trying to hide her fear. "Y-yes" she stuttered. The Jackal held out his paw for her to shake.

"Alex Saunderson, lead investigator" he said and Judy shook it firmly.

"So what have we got here?" Judy asked as she motioned to the crime scene.

Alex hesitated as he shakily took off his glasses and rubbed his eye's before putting them back on "well officer Hopps what we got here is something that would only exist in our nightmares"

"I know tell me about it" Nick said as he looked at two C.S.I Investigators carrying a body bag out of the courtyard.

"And that's not all, there's more inside" Alex said as he started walking to the front door of the Vile with Nick and Judy following close behind.

* * *

When they entered the conference room they saw several investigators walking around either taking pictures of the crime scene or the dusting the walls to find paw prints. Nick crouched next to the dead body of Barry.

"Well well well, look what we have here" Nick said showing a cheerful smile "looks like the butcher became the butchered."

"This is something I would never hope to see but we have someone who has made weaponry that actually kills " Alex said fearfully clearly ignoring Nicks comment.

"Yeah we noticed that the hard way" Nick said looking up from the body. Alex looked at him with confusion then realized.

"Of course the factory incident, I'm so sorry" Alex apologized.

"No need to apologize" Judy said reassuringly. There was an awkward silence before Alex cleared his throat.

"Well I best get back to work, I'll send Bogo the reports when I'm done" Alex said before walking off.

Judy looked at Nick who looked back at her "and we better get back to the station and file our witness report." Judy said and Nick nodded in approval. They both walked out of the Vila, out of the courtyard and climbed into their cruiser.

"Jesus" Judy said as they drove down the road "no wonder Mr Big was in such a state, after seeing something like that." Nick just nodded as he put on his aviator glasses before saying.

"Well you know what they say "everyone has their breaking point"".


	8. Rough Time's

Authors Note: Hey guys and dolls so next chapter this is going to be good. Also I just wanted to say thanks for all the great reviews I know that some chapters are better than others but baring in mind I am doing this all by myself.

So grab that popcorn, turn off the lights, sit back, relax and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 8

Rough Time's

Meanwhile in the canteen of Bunker 90 all of the hitmammal squad guards were gathered around a canteen table where there were glasses of champagne whilst chatting amongst themselves before they heard the clinking of a glass. They all turned to the sound and saw Vic (who isn't wearing his bandages) and Boris standing behind them, both with glasses of champagne in their hand and paw, Vic had the biggest smile imaginable.

"Gentlemammals we have scoured a massive victory" Vic said cheerfully and the guards cheered while raising their glasses in the air. "And now the underworld of Zootopia is ours for the taking. This is just the beginning of a great Empire and I want you to be apart of it...so...ARE YOU WITH ME!"

"YEAH!" the guards chorused.

* * *

The next day Vic had complete control of the underworld of Zootopia and any mammals refused to follow or join his empire were shot. In only a day the Z.P.D found over four hundred mammals shot dead all over the city.

* * *

Two day's later.

Teddy was in his room reading the newspaper of all the chaos that his brother was doing and inside he felt shock, hurt and anger that his brother was doing this and he couldn't take it any more. He marched down to his brothers office and barged into see Vic sitting at his desk and handing a red folder which said 'List' on it to a Snow Leopard who wore a WW2 German army black leather trench coat with a black suit underneath.

"And who's this?" Teddy asked questioningly.

"Oh Teddy wasn't expecting you here, Teddy meet Dietrich Fokkerhiem, he is going to be the head of my new security force, Dietrich meet my little brother, Teddy" Vic introduced.

"Why it's a pleasure to meet you Teddy" Dietrich said as he held out a paw for Teddy to shake. Teddy just looked at his paw before turning to his brother and saying "brother I need to talk to you privately" Dietrich looked up at Vic who looked back at him and nodded. Dietrich nodded back and exited the office closing the door behind him.

"Ok Teddy" Vic said leaning back on his chair "what's the problem?"

"I'll tell you what's the problem" Teddy said angrily causing Vic's eyebrows to raise in surprise.

"This" Teddy said as he banged the newspaper onto Vic's desk "you killing mammals."

Vic sighed and said softly and calmly "Teddy their just criminals that deserve to be killed"

"Deserved to be KILLED!" Teddy shouted angrily "Ok maybe murderers but what about mammals who might be struggling for work like we were?"

Vic just shrugged "simple, I offer them to work for my business"

"Also tell me Vic" Teddy continued "how long till you start killing innocent mammals who done nothing but just follow the rules in fact don't answer that you already _have_ killed innocent mammals."

"How?" Vic said sanding up, now starting to get angry "how have I killed innocent mammals."

"Look around you what have you been making profit out of for a year now?"

Vic thought for a moment before he replied "guns"

"EXACLY! Guns that you have transported to other countries and personally I don't think they use them for target practice."

"ENOUGH!" Vic shouted banging his fist on the desk "some of those countries want respect and I give them the power to do so."

"Really" Teddy said coldly "and you said that you wanted to help the innocent and to rebuild a better country but tell me Vic when you have that power, how long until you start killing mammals that don't follow your rules."

"Stop it" Vic said

"How long until you start shooting mammals for standing up for what they believe in" Teddy said, slowly walking over to his brother.

"Shut up" Vic said clutching his head as he felt his anger getting stronger.

"How long until you start shooting mammals for not cheering or clapping your name like Stalin did" Teddy said as he walked round the desk.

"Stop it." Vic was getting more angry.

"What will mum and dad think when they see what you have become" that was tipping point for Vic, to Teddy's surprise Vic screamed with pure straight rage before back handing him in the cheek sending him falling to the floor where Vic started to kick him in the chest over and over.

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" Vic screamed as he kept kicking his little brother in the face and chest giving Teddy a nose bleed and a few broken ribs. After another thirty seconds Vic stopped and his rage started to drain away and he looked down in horror to see what he had done.

"Oh shit shit shit, Teddy I'm so sorry" Vic said as he pressed a red button on his desk before running over to his brother who was coughing up blood.

"You...n...need...help" Teddy managed to say before passing out.

"No no no, TEDDY!" Vic said gently shaking his brother "wake up" suddenly two wolf guards ran into the office.

"Sir what's the problem?" one of them asked.

"Get a stretcher and take my brother to the infirmary" Vic said to them.

"Yes sir but what happened?" the guard asked.

"Well me and my brother were arguing then I lost control and everything is blank I just look down to see my brother on the floor."

"Ok don't worry sir we'll get a stretcher right away" the guard said and they both ran out of the room.

While Vic was waiting he never left his brothers side. Vic looked at his left gloved hand it had been a while since he last took it off and curiosity got the better of him he took off his black leather glove to see his purple hand he rolled up his shirt sleeve to see that the purple was now nearly up to his elbow.

"That's right Vic" a deep voice sounded in his head "slowly but surely I'm taking over." Vic stood up and looked into a mirror on the wall and instead of his reflection he saw Darren with his piercing red eyes.

"Go away I only listened to you once and now you can fuck off."

"Ooooo such big words for someone who just beat up their little brother which by the way was entertaining" Darren sneered "when I take full control over your body I will make sure to to thank your brother for pushing your buttons. Then I'll put him on that little list you have."

"Don't you dare" Vic said threateningly "that list is for people who deserve to die like criminals."

Darren let out an evil laugh "really? That's what you think? No your brothers right, you will be killing innocent people but you won't even realise it." suddenly Vic heard footsteps and quickly rolled down his shirt sleeve and put on his glove when he looked back at the mirror he saw his reflection. Soon the two guards came in with a stretcher and picked up his brother before exiting the room again.

Vic sighed and went over to a phone on his desk and picked up and said "yes hello Mark?... Yes can you see if you can get the Z.P.D case file of the Night Howler case" after getting a reply Vic hung up.

* * *

Meanwhile outside Bunker 90 by a road there were three black cars all parked in a line with about three mammals standing in front of each black car all wearing the same attire as Dietrich. Dietrich came up to them with the red folder under his arm and in one paw three pieces of paper, one for each team. Dietrich walked up to the first team and handed a paper to one of them who took it.

"Kill him but make sure his wife sees it" Dietrich said as he pointed to a name that was highlighted on the paper. Then Dietrich walked up to the second team and handed them a piece of paper before pointing at a name highlighted and saying "kill her and dump her in a ditch." Then Dietrich walked up to the last team and gave them their paper.

"Have those two shot and strung up by their ankles on the street for a...warning that the others will remember." Once Dietrich was finished the tree teams saluted and got into their cars and drove away. Seeing Dietrich job was done he walked back to the secret entrance of Bunker 90.

* * *

Authors Note: well things...escalated fast didn't they? Anyway hope you enjoyed and see you in the next chapter. Also we have a new character in the story.

Until then goodnight, good luck and look after yourself.


	9. Never the Same

Authors Note: Warning this chapter will have mild sex references.

Sorry for the long wait, been a bit busy for the past couple weeks.

Also I would just like to say to the people who are criticising my work, I like it when you point out my grammar mistakes and other things, but if you think that I'm using Dyslexia as a way to get away with me being ' _lazy_ ' then you are wrong, I'm trying my best here, it's hard to do chapters because I don't want this story to be a simple 'oh look human in Zootopia', no I want to do a story that is different and if you don't like that then don't read it's simple as that. Or better still help me proofread it or something then we don't have to worry about my grammar, so If your up for it MP me.

Now then hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 9

Never the Same

Things were never the same in Zootopia, the citizens went about their usual day but deep down they were afraid of the growing threat of Cyber Industries. In the Bunker 90 Teddy never felt the same after his brother beat him up, he never spoke to him and even moved rooms and just sat there playing his guitar which was the only thing he could do. Vic never felt the same either, he felt so guilty for beating up his brother and afraid that he might do it again so he broke Dr. Madge Honey Badger out of prison so she could help him make a cure for the Night Howler that was slowly infecting him.

* * *

Five months later. Location somewhere in Savanna Central.

Dietrich was sitting at his desk in his office with a glass of bourbon whisky and ice, whilst writing reports with the faint music of 'Midnight, Stars and You' playing in the background. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Ja?" Dietrich said still focusing on his paperwork as one of Dietrich's agents entered who was a male Bloodhound.

"Sir you have a visitor" the agent said.

"Who?" Dietrich asked with boredom in his voice as he took a sip of his Bourbon whisky.

"She said her name was Mrs Alexander."

The Snow Leopard perked up at the sound of his visitors name.

"well bring her in" Dietrich said cheerfully.

The Bloodhound nodded then went and exited the room, a second later he came back with a female Cougar who looked very nervous.

"Mrs Alexander please sit down" Dietrich said with delight as he pointed to a chair that was in front of his desk and the Cougar slowly but hesitantly complied and the Bloodhound exited the room closing the door behind him.

"Now " Dietrich began as he stood up and walked over to a table that had a large silver tray with various bottles of alcohols and glasses to drink them on it. "Could I interest you in a glass of gin and tonic or a glass of brandy perhaps?" Dietrich offered.

"No thank you" Mrs Alexander said quietly.

"Suit yourself" Dietrich said as he sat back down on his office chair and picked up his glass of bourbon and leaned back on his chair sipping his drink before saying "so what can I do for you?"

"Well it's about my husband" Mrs Alexander began "you had him taken away because he wouldn't join your bosses company plus your boss doesn't like us rich folk... so I've been told"

"That is true" Dietrich said as he looked down at his glass.

Mrs Alexander shifted in her chair uneasily "Well I was wondering if you could release him and we could leave?"

Dietrich sighed as he knew she was going to ask that question, he leaned forward and placed his glass on the desk before saying "I'm sorry but that's not going to happen."

"Please" Mrs Alexander pleaded "I promise you we will leave this city and never come back and never tell a soul"

Dietrich shook his head "I'm sorry but I can't allow it" Dietrich got up and walked up to the door passing the Cougar but was stopped in his tracks when the Cougar grabbed his suit jacket sleeve.

"Please!" she begged now tears in her eyes "I'll do anything."

Dietrich smiled evilly when he heard the word 'anything' "anything?" he repeated.

"Yes" Mrs Alexander replied.

"Well since you put it that way I do have something for you to do for me" Dietrich said in a creepy tone.

"What?"

Dietrich walked in front of her and leaned towards her face and she leaned back as his face got uncomfortably close to hers, Dietrich stroked her cheek and she trembled as his paw touched her. Dietrich then leaned to her ear and whispered "have sex with me" this sent shivers down her spine.

"W-w-what?" she stuttered.

"You heard me" Dietrich said as his smile grew bigger "this is the only way for you to see your husband."

"Y-y-your a monster" she said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I know I am but I can get away with it which is the best part. So what shall it be?" Dietrich asked.

Mrs Alexander sighed and looked down at the floor knowing the shameful thing she had to do to save her husband.

"Ok... I'll do it" she said quietly.

* * *

Meanwhile in Bunker 90.

Teddy was in his room, sitting in a chair and tuning his guitar when he heard a knock at his door.

"What?" he snapped as he turned to the door which opened and a male black wolf who was wearing a guard uniform walked in.

"Your brother requests you to see him in his office" the guard said as he stood to attention.

Teddy turned his attention back to his guitar before saying "well you can tell my brother that I decline his request."

"He said you might say that and he told me to say that he his very sorry for what he did and he has something that might make you forgive him" the guard said.

Teddy sighed and put down his guitar on a table next to him and stood up before turning to the guard.

"Alright" Teddy said as he motioned to the door "take me to him."

The guard nodded before exiting Teddy's quarters with Teddy close behind.

* * *

They walked down several hallways before coming to a oak door with gold lettering that said 'Victor Webb's Office'. The guard nocked on the door and Vic's voice was heard inside saying "enter", the guard motioned Teddy to the door, Teddy inhaled then exhaled calming himself before turning the door knob and entering the office.

* * *

What Teddy saw waiting for him on the other side made him stare in disbelief. His brother was wearing a red military dress tunic with a blue sash draped from the right shoulder. It was adorned with gold braid at the collar, cuffs and epaulettes. A gold rope hung from the right shoulder and attached to the central buttons in a flowing loop. There seemed to be more medals and insignia than looked practical on one jacket. He also wore white cotton gloves on his hands.

"What on earth are you wearing?" Teddy said in disbelief.

"You like it?" Vic said with a happy smile.

"No I don't like it, what are you trying to show here?" Teddy asked.

"That I am a leader of this country" Vic said with determination.

"Country?" Teddy asked confused.

"Yes. You see ever since the fall of the factory I realised that we could never stay in Zootopia."

"So if you thought that then why did you even bother killing the three main crime bosses?" Teddy asked.

"Well one I hate criminals-" Vic began before being cut off

"WE ARE CRIMINALS!" Teddy shouted in anger.

"and two" Vic carried on as if he didn't listen "I needed their money so by taking their businesses I'm the richest person in the world."

"Well congratulations brother" Teddy said sarcastically and clapping slowly "and what do you plan on doing with all that money?"

"I'm building a country" Vic replied.

After Vic said that the whole world seemed to stop for Teddy as that sentence replayed in his head.

"What?" Teddy said as he stepped back.

"I'm building a country with that money, away from this city, over the hills and on the coast of the land where everyone _can_ be anything with a city that will be more grander than this city, a country where everyone has a house and a car, no one has to be homeless. A _true_ utopia" Vic described dreamily. Vic looked back at his brother "and I want you to join me" Vic then pointed to something behind Teddy.

Teddy turned around and there stood a mannequin wearing the same attire as his brothers except the tunic was a dark navy blue and the lighter blue sash was draped from the left shoulder, with the same over bearing amount of adornments. With a white British royal navy service cap on the head of the mannequin.

"What is that?" Teddy asked in disbelief.

"That's your new uniform, I want you to be head of our navy."

Teddy just stared back at him with a mix between anger and shock.

"Vic wake up" Teddy began "ever since the Night howler incident you are becoming more and more delusional, first it was taking out the three main crime bosses then it was killing people who didn't follow you or join your company, now it's building a country. When will this stop Vic when?" Vic just stood there not replying.

"I don't want this" Teddy said as he gestured to the uniform on the mannequin "I don't want to look like Prince Philip in all his glory, I know our farther was Commodore in the royal navy but I don't want to be the head of a navy I want to be a musician, I want to perform in front of people and be excepted by the citizens of Zootopia and who knows be the first human celebrity."

"You know they won't accept you Teddy that's the way it happens" Vic said coldly.

"Well either way I'm leaving I've had enough" Teddy said as he made his way to the door.

"What are you talking about" Vic said as he rushed over to Teddy "you can't leave."

"Yes I can" Teddy said as he opened the door "I can't stay here any more with your craziness."

"Teddy" Vic said quietly as he gently grabbed his brothers arm "I'm sorry"

Teddy just shook his head in disbelief "sorry just doesn't count any more Vic, you need help" was all Teddy said before shaking his arm free and exiting the room, closing the door behind him.

Vic gently put his forehead to the door and closed his eyes.

"What have I done" he said quietly.

* * *

Meanwhile outside Dietriches Office

Dietrich came out of his office whilst buttoning up his top button on his shirt and then straightened his black tie before looking up to see his right hand mammel Rick who was a Great Dane.

"Have a good time sir?" Rick asked with an evil smile.

"She's a fighter" Dietrich said as he walked down the hallway with Rick following beside him "but eventually she gave in."

Rick gave out a small chuckle before whispering "you know some wife's will do anything to get their husbands back."

"And she did everything" Dietrich said as they opened a door in to a large busy casino room "I've had so many devoted wife's come begging for their husbands freedom and I give them the same blackmail." Dietrich continued.

"Do you think she'll talk?" Rick asked as they opened the front door of the casino to be met with busy street outside. In front of them was a black 1969 Ford Mustang, a valet got out of the car and headed over to Dietrich.

"Your car Mr Fokkerhiem" the Valet said and handed him the car keys.

Dietrich took the keys as he nodded his thanks before continuing his conversation "probably since after we finished I told her that her husband was dead and let me tell you that broke her" Dietrich and Rick both sheared a laugh before Dietrich got into his car "so when she comes out of my office shoot her but not in the casino that wouldn't look good for its reputation, have her shot in an alleyway or something I don't know as long as she's dead that's fine because lets face it" Dietrich started up the car and it roared to life "she's got nothing to live for" Dietrich finished as he closed the car door and sped off down the road.

* * *

Authors note: I know what some of you maybe saying and yes, I'm going down that rout with Dietrich. But hope you enjoyed and see you in the next chapter.

So goodnight, good luck and look after yourself.


End file.
